1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a driver for driving a semiconductor laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD).
2. Related Background Arts
A LD driver with, what is called as, the shunt driver has been well known in the field. However, the shunt driver has a subject that it is unavoidable to enhance the trans-conductance. In order to get an enough trans-conductance, the driver has, in an output stage thereof, a MOS transistor with a wider gate width, or a bipolar transistor with a large collector and base size, which inevitably increases parasitic input capacitance and degrades the high frequency performance. The present application is to provide a technique to enhance the high frequency performance of the shut driver for an LD.